versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Venom (Marvel Comics)
Edward Charles Allan Brock, or Venom, is one of Marvel's most enduring villain and anti-hero. After bonding with a Symbiote, Eddie Brock swore revenge against the man who took everything from him, Spider-Man. Background Once an up and coming journalist, Eddie Brock tasted success after he fabricated an article about someone who he thought was the Sin-Eater, a crazed serial killer who was on the loose at the time. However, later on, Spider-Man eventually captured the real Sin-Eater and Eddie was promptly fired from the Daily Bugle and disgraced as a news reporter. This act also caused Eddie's wife to leave him. Not a good day for him at all. Now writing for cheap magazines, Eddie had a severe hatred for Spider-Man, who he blamed for his fall from grace. One night, Eddie went to a church to pray for forgiveness, which is where he just so happened to bond with the Symbiote after Spider-Man left it. With resentment to the one who ruined them, Eddie and the Symbiote became one... becoming Venom! Stats Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Consistently proven as Spider-Man's superior in terms of strength.). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ , with Speed of Light 'reactions (Has been shown to tag or surpass Spider-Man in terms of speed.). 'Durability: Small Town Level (Should be equal to his Attack Potency. Has taken hits from Spider-Man.) Hax: Can turn invisible to ambush opponents. Slight resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has survived the Penance Stare twice.) Intelligence: 'Roughly above average. (Is a gifted reporter and journalist, can utilize the Symbiote in several ways.) 'Stamina: Almost endless. Can fight for hours and hours despite being on the end of horrific injuries. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Black Symbiotic Costume: The alien costume, which had grafted itself to the nervous system of Eddie Brock, somehow absorbed the powers of Spider-Man during its brief symbiotic relationship with him. These powers had been transferred to Brock, so long as he wore the costume, and combined with Eddie's natural bulk made Venom physically stronger than Spider-Man. The symbiote also kept Brock's cancer in check until they separated. Ultimately the costume's influence hurt more than helped Brock's psyche and when he finally realized this, he decided to auction it. Several years later, Eddie reclaimed it, becoming Venom once more. * Superhuman Strength: Before he came into contact with the costume, Brock had conditioned himself to lift (press) 700 lb. Once they merged, the costume added Spider-Man’s superhuman strength to Brock’s vast human strength, making him more powerful than Spider-Man. However, his full strength often fluctuates. Venom has demonstrated strength ranging from only slightly greater than Spider-Man's to being capable of trading blows with high-powered individuals such as Juggernaut. This is caused by the several mutations that the symbiote took with Brock, gaining additional bulk and muscle mass over long periods of time with its host. * Superhuman Durability: Venom's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. When distributed at a typical thickness over Brock's body, the symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. The symbiote is however particularly vulnerable to both sonic and heat-based attacks. * Superhuman Stamina: Venom is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is also capable of healing injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. The symbiote has enabled its host to recover from injuries that should have been lethal, such as Mac Gargan being impaled by the Swordsman's Makluan Sword; and Flash Thompson being impaled by Toxin's blade-arm, and having his head sliced in half by Jack O'Lantern V's scythe. * Genetic Memory: The symbiote possesses some psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch; The symbiote is capable of recalling information from previous hosts. This ability allowed Eddie Brock to know the secret identity of Spider-Man when the symbiote bonded with him. It can however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. * Offspring Detection: The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. * Wall-Crawling: The alien costume also replicates Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. * Webbing Generation: Venom can shoot strands of the alien’s substance in the form of "webbing" at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet. The alien’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding." The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The one limitation to this ability was used to Spider-Man's advantage during their second bout; Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Venom generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, Brock can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. * Body Chemistry Manipulation: After being reconnected to Knull's hive mind, the Symbiote gained the ability to directly effect the neurochemical functions within its host in order to induce various psychological effects, such as calmness, sleep, or even memory suppression. * Telepathy: The Klyntar species communicate both psionically and biochemically with the host and each other. Their powers of the mind initially start out as weak without a host to bond too. Venom's years fused to Eddie Brock had more than strengthened its lingering psychic powers to the point it's screams of anguish could be felt across all of New York. While indwelled by a demon, Agent Venom employed this creatively through his tendrils to seize control of an army of mercenaries. After coming into contact with Knull, the symbiote displayed the ability to telepathically communicate with other symbiotes. * Constituent-Matter Generation: Venom can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Venom can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: While the symbiote did not use this ability frequently when bonded to Eddie Brock, it was capable of transforming parts of its host's body: it once morphed Venom's hands into scythe-like hooks and sword-like blades during a battle against Nova, and turned his arms into bat-like wings to let him glide or sprout actual wings in order to fly. Venom could also project its biomass into a multi-layered shield to better withstand powerful attacks. When bonded to Mac Gargan, it used this ability to grow a tail, emulating Gargan's appearance as the Scorpion. When bonded to Flash Thompson, the symbiote regularly displayed the ability to morph sections of Agent Venom's body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. * Digital Immersion: In a battle with its offspring Carnage, the Venom symbiote and its host displayed the ability to physically enter into the Internet on a “molecular level” and travel between hard-wired computers through Ethernet cables. * ESP (Spider-Sense): Venom also possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Brock in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Brock’s reflexes are slower than Spider-Man’s, because they are enhanced by the alien costume - for instance Venom can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. * Klyntar Assimilation: In a similar manner to how the Hybrid symbiote was formed, Venom is capable of amalgamating with other symbiotes in order to bolster their shared power. It merged with its clone, increasing its strength by an unknown degree; and amalgamated with Rex Strickland's symbiote in order to become powerful enough to face Knull and the Grendel symbiote. * Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense: Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Venom, and his offspring, is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. Venom is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making Venom a deadly foe. It should be noted that as Ben Reilly was cloned from Peter before he bonded with Venom, Eddie was not immune to his spider sense. * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Brock's preferred form of clothing was a black shirt, jacket and pants. * Poisonous Fangs: An ability developed by Eddie Brock upon bonding with the symbiote. Originally he commanded the symbiote to sprout a maniacal grin and tongue, differentiating him from Spider-Man. Later it is revealed that this set of fangs not only intimidates foes but can deliver a powerful, venomous bite (true to Brock's namesake). This bite was able to cripple the Sandman, eventually leaving the villain turned hero unable to reform himself properly and almost causing his death. * Stretching and deforming: Although it's wide known that the symbiote can stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability during bonded with a human host. Venom can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. * Parasitic Inheritance: The symbiote can copy the powers and abilities of other beings by interfacing with their genetic code. It has been recently discovered, that the symbiote can recall and mimic the powers and abilities of previous hosts. Venom primarily utilizes the spider powers it adapted from Spider-Man. * Shapeshifting: The Symbiote allows the user shape-shifting abilities. Venom can mimic clothing, and completely change its appearance and stature. * Telepathy Resistance : As a result of Venom being a bond between two separate minds, it takes longer than conventional for a telepath to affect his mind. This defense is not absolute, however. Additionally, attempting to telepathically incapacitate Venom by targeting the host does not prevent the symbiote from fighting back. Equipment * Symbiote: 'The Venom symbiote is capable of freely extending its biomass into tentacles and tendrils, and usually manifests a fanged mouth and large white eyespots. It can also manifest a humanoid head, torso, and arms; and after being cleansed became able to take on humanoid form without a host for brief periods. When bonded to a host, it can shapeshift to mimic any type of clothing whatsoever, as well as blending Venom in with his surroundings, rendering him invisible. The symbiote has augmented all of its host's physical abilities to superhuman levels equal to, and in some cases greater than, Spider-Man's. In addition, as a result of the access it had to Peter Parker's genetic code when bonded to him, it bestows its host with similar abilities Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Almost ragdolled Spiderman in every fight they're in * Threw bulldozers and tanks around like they were nothing * Can easily rip a steel door off it's hinges * Cracked concrete and steel apart using Spiderman's head * Impaled Wolverine on a tree branch by impaling him onto it * Despite being surrounded by fire, was able to split a burning building in half * Snapped the neck of a demon without too much difficulty * Held up a Ferris Wheel when he was partially transformed * Physically overpowered a mech that can lift up a bulldozer * Crushed and smashed a building apart * Crippled Spider-Man's ribs with a simple backhand * Punched through a pair of the Baxter Building's door off it's hinges with ease * Was able to rend a prison wall with his bare hands * Easily trounced Black Cat and left her in a really bad condition * Even after being tortured for hours with fire and sonic, was able to beat down Carnage * Shattered the hand and forearm of a large mech * Easily pulled Spider-Man hard enough through a wooden wall to splinter it * Flung a goon over at least several yards * Was able to throw a shard of glass through a mech's visor * Can bend metal bars with ease * Casually tore a large tree in half * Threw Spider-Man through the side of a bus hard enough to dent it * Has easily broken free from Spider-Man and Ben Reily's webbings * Stopped and tore apart a military vehicle * Strikes from his tentacles can easily shatter bricks and rocks * Punched a clone of himself through a street and into the sewers * Can tear tanks apart with his bare claws * Knocked out a Black Suited Spider-Man with a single punch * Easily ripped off the head of a bulky alien robot * Smashed through a mining mech's head * Smashed through the top of an airplane * Punched down Carnage hard enough to crack a sidewalk * Easily punched through a thick steel door * Smashed Spider-Man through a wall and then backhanded him across a street * Has easily ripped off steel tentacles * Could easily one shot Scarlet Spider * Should be stronger than Agent Venom and should be as strong as his Venomed-out form Speed/Reactions * Casual bullet-timer * Tagged and even blitzed Spiderman (Venom has also often been compared to be as fast or even faster than Spiderman) * Almost nonchalantly leaped around New York * Can leap and swing around buildings and skyscrapers * Can also bound the size of a wall for some distance * Escaped a group of guards by jumping out a window * Despite his rather bulky size, has sneaked around men and guards * Easily moved around like a blur in some cases * Can leap around several stories in a single bound * Was able to easily blitz a group of super soldiers * Can leap and jump around laser fire * Caught a falling man with his webbing while Venom was a fair distance away * Even while partially transformed, was able to turn and intercept Spider-Man before he can grab a sonic gun (He did all this in the timespan it took for him to fully transform into Venom) * His symbiote tendrils can react fast enough to catch bullets before they hit him * Can easily dodge and evade near point blank cyborg gunfire * Caught Cletus Kassady with a long tentacle before he can hit the street * Blitzed and rushed a flying super soldier (He did this while also dodging his gunfire) * Easily dodged a sonic attack * Reacted to and smothered two police officer's guns before they were able to fire * Can fight on par with Daredevil * Was able to catch a flying Nova with his web * Leaped and tore out a cyborg's face in half before she can react * Nonchalantly caught a goon's knife and crush it * Evaded helicopter fire when he was partially transformed * Threw a truck fast enough that Peter had barely dodged it * Caught a man that was falling off of a building * Was fast enough to blitz and run circles around Hulk * Punched Spider-Man out of midair when he leaped at him * Was able to blitz Darkhawk * The Symbiote was able to extend itself to protect Punisher from gunfire * Escapes from a trap involving powerful microwaves set up by the Punisher * Caught a steel tentacle from seemingly out of nowhere * Leaped around Spider-Man, who was trying to blitz him * Can evade strikes and blows from Carnage (Carnage can easily tag Spider-Man most of the time) * Dodged around plasma shots * Can catch and throw back bullets * Landed a series of hits on Spider-Man before he could even react * Tackled Spider-Man within a split second * Kept up with Peter in a web-sling across a park Durability/Endurance * Should be as durable or more durable than Spider-Man (Spiderman was able to survive a missile exploding at near point blank range) * Can easily tank an RPG shot * Was able to take LAW Rocket right to the chest (Then after that, took an explosion from a mixture of White Phosphorus and a fragmentation grenade) * Took multiple sonic blasts and fire blasts from Human Torch to put him down * Survived a building busting explosion * Was slammed from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and onto a truck but was unharmed * Lived after Carnage throwing him across a city * Survived getting stabbed in the chest by a pissed off Wolverine (In fact, Venom didn't even flinch when Logan did so) * Was able to fight back even after Spider-Man slammed him into a metal post hard to break it * Easily no sold a direct slash to the chest * Toxic darts can't even penetrate his skin * Can easily withstand close-range gunfire * Shrugged off a pummeling to the head from Spider-Man * Survived being shot in the side by a hellfire shotgun * As Eddie Brock, survived getting struck by five Symbiotes at once * A laser designed to cut stone wasn't enough to pierce him * Survived a pummeling from Modular Armor Iron Man * Easily took hits from Scarlet Spider * Endured a slash to the back from Red Sonja * Stood up after getting shot at by some repulsor beams * Endured a sonic attack that shattered glass from miles away * Survived a massive power plant explosion (The aftermath left the whole area around into a raging inferno) * Walked off a punch that sent him flying through a wall * Survived having his signature tongue chopped off * Can stand up after getting tackled through a wall by Spider-Man * As Eddie Brock, withstood cutting his own chest to remove a bomb in his chest (And he also survived the following explosion) * Daredevil has stated that his hits aren't doing any significant damage on Venom * Withstood massive electrical surges from Electro * Survived being pummeled by Sandman * Has no sold hits to the head by Spider-Man * Bullets only take off a bit of his suit * Has survived the infamous Penance Stare (And the following explosion of hellfire) * Completely unfazed by electricity * Has taken hits from his physical superior, Carnage, and lived (Carnage was stated to be stronger than him and Spider-Man combined) Skill/Intelligence * One of Spiderman's most deadliest foes * Had years of weight lifting and strength training before he got the Symbiote * Physically speaking, superior to Spiderman * Took multiple shots from a sonic gun while simultaneously fighting Human Torch (Fire and Sonic sounds are one of Venom's major weaknesses) * Spawned Carnage * Without the suit, Eddie managed to hold his own against ''5 of Venom's offsprings * Held his own against Marvel's heavyweight bruisers such as Hulk, Juggernaut and the Thing (Albeit three hits from Juggernaut did almost kill him beforehand) * Occasionally became one and synced in with the Symbiote. Despite it tagging on Eddie's agressive nature * Went toe to toe with Carnage (Carnage is well above Venom's physicality) * Eddie Brock has, other than the Venom symbiote, took control of the Anti Venom and Toxin symbiote as well * At one point, the slaughtered the entire race of symbiotes with a psychic roar * Defeated the God of the Symbiotes, Knull Powerscaling With his superhuman physique, symbiote powers, and insane regeneration, Venom is an incredibly powerful anti-hero Marvel Street Leveler. He has consistently been portrayed to be physically equal to or above Spider-Man in almost every regard and has gone toe to toe Carnage on multiple occasions, who is considered his physical superior. Weaknesses *Intense heat, soundwaves, and electricity can weaken the Symbiote *Mentally unstable *Without his suit, he is only human Source * Edward Brock (Earth-616) | Marvel Database * Venom (Edward Brock) | Vs Battle Wiki * In your darkest nightmares, Venom strikes! | Deviantart (Venom Bio by Grinderkiller1) * Respect Venom! (Eddie Brock, Marvel 616) | Reddit Respect Thread Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: * None Notable Losses: * None Inconclusive Matches: * None Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Category:Marvel Comics Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Small Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Parasites Category:Biomass Manipulators Category:Speed of Light Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains